Episode 9
Episode 9「''A Winter Story''」''' 'is the ninth episode of the '''Given 'anime. Synopsis On the day of the live, Ritsuka and Mafuyu get into an argument and the string on Mafuyu's guitar breaks. Haruki then asks Ritsuka to rush out and buy new strings. He then realized that Mafuyu was always trying to respond to his words. When Ritsuka re-strings the guitar, he tells Mafuyu about his thoughts. It's time for them to play without Mafuyu's incomplete lyrics ... Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Haruki Nakayama * Akihiko Kaji * Hiiragi Kashima * Yagi Shizusumi * Ugetsu Murata * Kasai * Shogo Itaya * Ryuu Ueki * Yatake Koji * Waka Kurihara * Yuki Yoshida (Flashback of Mafuyu's) Promotional Images Story Image01Ep9.jpg Story Image02Ep9.jpg Story Image03Ep9.jpg Story Image04Ep9.jpg Story Image05Ep9.jpg Episode Preview 9 Tweet.jpg Episode Preview 9 Tweet (2).jpg Given 3 hours until broadcasting Episode 9.jpg Given 2 hours until broadcasting Episode 9.jpg Given 1 hour until broadcasting Episode 9.jpg Episode Preview 9 Tweet (3).jpg Episode Preview 9 A Winter Story Tweet.jpg Summary During the day of the performance, Mafuyu breaks his guitar string, leaving Mafuyu, Akihiko, & Ritsuka speechless. Mafuyu notices the string breaking & tightens his grip on the guitar. Ritsuka notes to himself how the performance is all over. Haruki comes over to Ritsuka & Mafuyu & asks the two what happened. Haruki notices that the string is broken & asks Mafuyu if he has a replacement. Haruki tells Risuka to run to the shop in front of the station to get some string. Haruki asks the others why they look like the world's ending. Haruki tells Ritsuka that when a string breaks, you just have to fix it. Haruki asks Ritsuka if he was the one who fixed the string for him when it happened the first time. Ritsuka recalls fixing Mafuyu's guitar & starts running with Yayoi watching him. Haruki tells Akihiko & Mafuyu that he'll go downstairs to talk to some people, while they go back to the green room. Yayoi comes up to Akihiko & starts to ask what is going on, but is cut off by Akihiko. Yayoi tells Akihiko to take care of Ritsuka for him. At the live performance, Yatake & his band members announce their last song for the crowd. Yatake looks over at the crowed to see Haruki doing sign languages. Yatake realizes the sign languages & announces to the crowd of doing a few more songs. Outside, Ritsuka buys the supplies from the store & starts running through town. While running, Ritsuka recalls his moments with Mafuyu. Back at the concert venue, Mafuyu, Haruki, & Akihiko wait in the room until Ritsuka comes into the room with the supplies panting. Haruki informs Ritsuka that he asked a band to play another two or three songs & that they can relax. Ritsuka tells Haruki thanks with Haruki giving Ritsuka a look & telling him to cool off before going on stage. Haruki leaves to give the PA guy the updated list with Akihiko soon following after. Mafuyu sits in the chair with his guitar & looking disappointed. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he can change the strings. Outside of the room, Akihiko calls to Haruki as the two continue walking. Akihiko grabs Haruki by the arm & turns him around to look at him. Akihiko tells Haruki that he's always saving his ass. Haruki becomes nervous & questions Akihiko whether he means with band stuff. Akihiko tells Haruki that he means personally & thanks him for inviting him into the band at a time when his nerves were all shot to hell. Haruki tells Akihiko to put the death flag down with Akihiko joking & Haruki being serious. Akihiko places his hand against a pictured frame & tells Haruki that he can be a little more conceited. In the green room, Ritsuka begins to replace the guitar strings & compares that a heart is similar to those strings. After finishing the guitar, Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he likes his sound & was trying to give him a little push, but realizing that Mafuyu was the one pulling him up. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu his feelings & that he also sucks at trying to put his feelings into words. Mafuyu becomes stunned to hear the information. On the stage, Yatake & his band members start leaving. Shogo & Ryuu note how the vocalist was acting funny & that Ritsuka's band is up next. Yagi tells Hiiragi that the band ran pretty long. Akihiko, Haruki, Mafuyu, & Ritsuka make their way up the stage. Haruki notices the mic that was left on the stage & asks Mafuyu if he decided not to sing or if they're going with a "lalala" strategy. Ritsuka calls to Mafuyu with Mafuyu looking back at Ritsuka & Ritsuka realizing that he's spacing off. Haruki asks Ritsuka if he got it all out of his system. Ritsuka tells Haruki that he did when he accidently snapped the string. Haruki & Akihiko nod to each other. Mafuyu notes to himself of not knowing how to react. Ritsuka, Akihiko, & Haruki look at Mafuyu with Haruki telling them to have fun. Mafuyu continues narrating on not knowing how to react, while him & his band members begin to play. Mafuyu starts to sing the lyrics for the song with Ritsuka, Akihiko, & Haruki realizing that he's singing. While the audience watches the performance, Ugetsu begins to question what the hell. A member of the audience realizes Mafuyu's singing & is left speechless. Mafuyu narrates about a story that took place one winter & recalls his moments with Yuki. Ritsuka, Haruki, & Akihiko begin to have fun on stage. Mafuyu looks back at Ritsuka with Ritsuka smiling back at Mafuyu & Mafuyu about to shed tears. The audience starts to clap for Mafuyu & the others, while Ugetsu notes to himself how Mafuyu is blessed with natural talent. Mafuyu starts to head over to Ritsuka with Ritsuka putting his arm around his neck & walking back with him. Haruki makes a note to the audience about their performance. Mafuyu begins to tighten his grip on Ritsuka's shirt with Ritsuka looking down at him. Mafuyu begins to tell Ritsuka thank you for bringing him this far, but is cut off when Ritsuka kisses him on the mouth. Ritsuka & Mafuyu's lips begin to separate from each other with Mafuyu about to shed a tear. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he did so good & head out to play another song. Mafuyu brings his hands out to look at them with tears falling down on his palms & Mafuyu crying. Haruki announces to the crowed that their guitarist is back with Mafuyu sitting down with his guitar on the floor. Mafuyu notes to himself that he's having fun, but wishes he could talk to him (Yuki) again. After the performance, everyone walks out with Yayoi waiting for Akihiko, but decides to leave. Yatake talks to Haruki & Akihiko about the vocalist with Haruki & Akihiko cheering with their cups. Outside, Mafuyu sits on a railing when his attention is grabbed by Hiiragi. Hiiragi sits with Mafuyu & tells him that Yuki knew he liked music with him recalling the past. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi that he has someone new that he likes with Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that it sounds good to him & to do his best. Mafuyu narrates of a story that took place once summer & a story that took place one evening. Promotional Video Trivia * This is the first episode where we see Yuki's full body & appearance in the intro, Kizuato. After Credits Scene During a flashback, Mafuyu & Yuki ride the bus together with Yuki humming a familiar song. Mafuyu asks Yuki what the heck is that weird song with Yuki telling Mafuyu that he was humming it the other day. Mafuyu asks Yuki if it was with Yuki agreeing. At the beach, Yuki tells Mafuyu that they should go home with Mafuyu telling him that he was the one that wanted to come here & Yuki telling Mafuyu that it seemed like a decent date spot. Mafuyu questions Yuki about a date with him telling Yuki that he never even asked him out. Yuki tells Mafuyu that it goes for the both of them, since Mafuyu never did, either. Yuki asks Mafuyu if he has any tissues with Mafuyu handing Yuki the tissues & telling him that everyone thinks they're going out with Yuki telling Mafuyu that they basically are. Mafuyu asks Yuki if there's a difference with Yuki telling Mafuyu maybe a 1% difference. Yuki tells Mafuyu that he ocean is killing him with him noticing Mafuyu is looking at something & questions him. Mafuyu tells Yuki that this might be the first he has ever come to the ocean with Yuki asking Mafuyu if he is serious. Yuki apologizes to Mafuyu on saying that the ocean kills him with Mafuyu questioning him. Yuki tells Mafuyu that the ocean is awesome & the best with Mafuyu telling Yuki that lying is as easy as breathing for him. During sunset, Yuki hums the same song with Mafuyu telling Yuki that they should head home & Yuki telling Mafuyu five more minutes with Mafuyu questioning him why. Yuki tells Mafuyu that he's drilling it into his head that he's the first person he ever came to the ocean with. Mafuyu tells Yuki that most of his firsts are with him & if he still wants even more of them. Yuki looks back at Mafuyu & tells him that he might remember when he comes to the ocean again, on another day when the wind is strong, or he might remember when he randomly starts humming that weird song. Mafuyu tells Yuki that he won't forget this even if they don't spend another five minutes here. Yuki tells Mafuyu that he's going to forget & that he'll remember it next year, probably five years from now, but probably won't think about much in ten. Mafuyu notes to himself that he'll remember this day even ten years from now, but is sure that he'll start to forget little by little. Mafuyu notes of the name of the bus stop they got off today, the color of the sweater he was wearing, the words that were popular between the two of them at the time, and is sure that he'll start to forget those things, little by little. Yuki suggests doing something with Mafuyu in the bathroom. Mafuyu narrates on how it's called loneliness & tells Yuki yes, but later changes his mind to let's not. Yuki laughs & asks Mafuyu which is it with Mafuyu telling him let's not. Mafuyu narrates one day, atop a burning, blinding stage, I'll learn that for myself. The first animated scenes for Episode [[Episode 10|#10 Wonderwall]]'' ''include Ritsuka arriving at Mafuyu's apartment to see him sick, Haruki & Yatake at the café, Mafuyu with opened eyes, & Ritsuka speechless. ca:Episodi 9 Category:Episodes Category:Media